


Weaknesses and Strenghts

by adam_anellaer



Series: Snowfalls on the Rainforest [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adam_anellaer/pseuds/adam_anellaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet was made, and none of them is willing to lose it. But with bigger or smaller consequences, the learning and outcomes of the challenge are very different: while ones come out stronger, the stubbornness of others breaks them in the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaknesses and Strenghts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a more direct continuation of the previous work, 'Bets', so I advise you to read the one first :)

The platinum moonshine created traceries that spread among the marble floor. The even stone felt cold under her bare skin.

A shiver crossed her body.

Her feet weren’t used to touch the ground, the thin skin being exceedingly sensitive. Even her bones and muscles weren’t accustomed to support her light body weight.

So it hurt. Extremely.

But then, she took a deep breath, hoping that the increase of oxygen in her lungs, would give her the energy she so desperately needed.

She wasn’t going to give up! Whatever it cost! She was the Tooth Fairy, after all! And the Tooth Fairy doesn’t give up!

\- It is almost morning in Azores, girls. – she said, clapping her hands to cheer them up, but she wasn’t as bubbly as always.

It felted strange, not being able to fly.

\- Miguel and Marta siblings both lost their fifth tooth. I want a minifairy to fly there, quickly!

A minifairy flew away as fast as her little wings could carry her.

Tooth continued to give instructions to her helpers, registering in her head, which minifairy had gone where, who had returned already, and how many teeth had yet to be collected.

Suddenly something ringed in the back of her mind. It happened many times.

\- Oh... someone’s lost a tooth! W-wait... I’m getting it... It’s in Argentina, Argentina, girls! Someone please remember that!

She watched the memories contained in the tooth and wished she could be the one to collect it, but quickly dismissed it. There was no time for that...

Then Tooth bit her lip. There was this annoying tiny feeling in her heart, barely noticeable, but absolutely there.

She felt somewhat anxious.

She couldn’t go out in the field for a whole week. And it was driving her mad. She felt stressed, like she was caged or something!

Well, she had been inside the palace for longer periods of time before, but now she was getting used to her little escapes.

Another sigh.

And she missed seeing the world out there…

Her eyes drifted to the corner of the platform, where, carefully settled, was Jack’s staff.

The wood looked lifeless, without the usual glimmering cover of ice. And it felt terribly wrong for it to be there, simply resting on the floor.

She walked towards it, a bit hesitant, stumbling on her own feet. Suddenly, her body lost its balance, and she saw herself falling onto her knees.

Her wings urged to open, as a purely natural reflex that fought for her personal safety. And they would have, if it wasn’t for the satin tie around them.

She was the one who suggested it. Jack was against the idea, of course. He was afraid she would get injured, if she wasn’t able of flying in an emergency. But she insisted. She knew her wings worked automatically.

Over all these years, they had grown almost independent from her brain commands. Before she could notice, she would be hovering in the air. And there is no way she would lose this bet because of something like that.

Jack himself, had his own compromise. He would have to abdicate from his winter staff for a whole week. So he had delivered the wooden baton to the trusty hands of the fairy, much to her dismay too. She was also fearful for the boy’s safety.

But with a lighthearted chuckle, he had imitated her, his hands bossily set on his waist:

\- I’m still Jack Frost, with or without a staff! - And Tooth couldn’t do anything but laugh.

It had already passed five days. Five painful and frustrating days.

Tooth would take an all new week to recover from this little contest of theirs!

She softly massaged her sore feet.

\- Hang on a little longer Tooth! – she mumbled to herself, under a tired breath. – It’s almost over…

Then, she took the staff in her hands, the timber oddly warm at her touch.

Her slender fingertips smoothly traced the veins in the wood, trying to commit to her unlimited memory, the beautiful spiral patterns.

Her violet orbs then looked at the night sky expectantly.

How was Jack doing?

...

..

.

Another jump of faith, and there he was, in the air once more, after throwing himself from the top of the tree, for the thousandth time, the wind carrying his light body just a little longer.

Then, the white floor came excessively close again, and he clumsily landed on his feet, stumbling and falling right away, in a pile of fluffy snow.

He got straight up instantaneously, shaking of the ice from his blue hoodie, embarrassedly looking around. Not that there were any chances of someone spotting him here.

The boy then supported his weight, hand widely open against a tree trunk, and a beautiful smile was born on his face, as he saw the black and white striped bark of birch, freeze under his touch.

He then laughed, delighted.

And as his laughter faded in his throat, having it turned in irregular chuckles, he stared at his pale palm in awe.

Jack Frost closed his eyes, concealing those crystal-blue of his from the rest of the world. He then focused on his heart, trying to feel the low and steady beat flood his senses, to only be aware of the blood pumping in his veins and the cold circulating in his core.

He imagined it filling his entire body, impregnating every particle of his being with cool liquid light. And then he concentrated the bluish glow on his hands, flexing his fingers as the tingling feeling inundated them.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open again, the contracting pupils giving space to a special glitter to reflect itself in his orbs.

He looked around, looking for something to… Oh that was perfect.

He sprinted towards a bare berry bush, at this time of the year being nothing more than a bunch of slim sprigs, all stuck out, as if waiting to claw someone.

And somewhat hesitantly, he stretched his arm, and like a soft caress, he passed his hand over the twigs.

Everything was covered instantly with that almost miraculous layer of ice, the tiny snowflakes spinning in the air in curly patterns, in a truly magical way.

Jack looked at his work in wonder, and then, staring at his palm, he began laughing, in such a wonderful and cheerful way, it seemed he could fill the whole world with that happiness!

He hoped twice in the same place, looking at his hands, and then set off sprinting throughout the woods, freezing everything in his path.

He suddenly jumped in his run, completing a distance that could only have been achieved by flying a bit of the way.

He guffawed again, and speeded up, his bare foot pushing hard against the snow covered ground.

He flexed his knees, only to extend them right after, giving him a fair impulse. He performed another jump, which made him get a quick glimpse over the tree tops.

When he landed again, gracefully crouching, he lifted his head, smiling in realization.

All he needed was to become light.

And nothing makes you lighter than happy thoughts.

Moreover, from his point of view, he couldn’t be any happier than what he felt in this exact moment.

So, with such freeing feeling impregnating his heart, he continued to run, and jump, and fly, getting higher and higher every time he did it.

He looked up and smoothly touched the belly of the big white cloud flouting just above his head.

Small snowflakes then slowly started to float towards the ground.

He landed again, breathing deeply from the excitement, his heart beating fast, that cool and powerful sensation filling his entire body.

He was alive! And he felt more alive than ever!

He felt himself, Jack Frost!

He was the one who made it snow, and brought snow-days, and joy and happiness to children… no, to people, all over the world!

He was Jack Frost! It was all inside him, not in a wooden stick!

He already knew this from Antarctica, but now he really was conscious about it.

He… he…

\- I am Jack Frost! – he cried in happiness, swirling in the air as he did, taking hands full of pure snow, and tossing it up in the air, making the heavy flakes fall all around him.

He already knew it, but just now he had truly realized it, with every bit of his soul and being. With everything that he was, and would ever be.

\- I am Jack Frost… - he muttered, kneeling on his own perfect creation, and looking at his exposed palms.

He stretched out a pale finger and touched the immaculate snow.

And, he would dare to say, never in his long existence, did the snow looked so pure and perfect.

Or maybe, this was the first time he truly felt that he was somehow the creator of something as wonderful and pure.

That meant that in the end, he was pure too! Because how could someone not clean create such beauty.

He smiled.

He had to thank Tooth for this. For helping him once again.

Maybe not on purpose, but she somehow ended doing it. And he couldn’t care less if it had been a conscious or an unconscious act.

He just wanted to hug her tightly and to thank her one more time for this great bliss.

Jack stared at the white sky, full of minuscule white dancers. He got up and muttered, giving a little swing:

\- Ok, wind, old friend and partner. I’m going to need a little help here. – and as he said that, he started running, as fast as he could, sprinting up until he made a big jump, and the cool wind swooped him up from the snowy ground bellow.

He didn’t look back, as he crossed the mantel of clouds, just to see the moon shining in the starry sky.

He had only one destiny in his mind, and lots of happy thoughts.

...

..

.

For the first time in millenniums, she felt the urge to sleep.

Maybe not actually sleeping, but just have the chance to lie down on a comfortable bed without being disturbed for a couple hours.

Who would know that walking and being up all day could be so tiring? Even for her, with specifically not very demanding physiological needs.

She couldn’t even remember how her bedroom in the Tooth Palace was. And for Tooth, forgetting is something really rare.

Ok, maybe she _did_ remember, but her head was so full of things that it wasn’t truly important in the moment.

In her internal meditation, she hadn’t even notice that she had sunk a little in her stance, until a group of minifairies came flying to lift her up.

They chirped worriedly. They could feel her tiredness, and some of them, were even starting to get affected by it too.

\- Sorry, girls… - she said, her voice hoarse and exhausted.

The fairy knelled in the ground.

\- I shouldn’t have taken this stupid bet. I should have thought in you and the children. They come first. And even if I took the bet, I should have given up when I saw it was too much, and not being so stubborn and immature, so… _childish_ … - saying the last word hurt her the most.

Because, she realized, she could not allow herself of behaving like a child. And for someone who gave their existence to guarding the innocence and the happiness of children, being deprived of something as pure and simple as a stupid bet, was extremely sad.

It somehow wasn’t fair.

She loved her job, and bringing joy to children was her reason of living.

But you if live all the eternity bringing happiness to others and that same duty stops you for being happy yourself… it wasn’t fair.

Because, in hindsight, how can you bring happiness to others if you are not happy too?

And how could she be happy, if she was occupied bringing happiness to others.

She had always found her delight in the shine in children’s eyes, in their laugher, in their innocent sleeping faces. But, it was as if it wasn’t enough anymore, and she couldn’t understand why!

So why in the moon did MiM bring Jack to them!

What was the point of making her realize of the incompleteness of her life, and them be unable of doing something about it! It didn’t make any sense!

All these thoughts and reflections made her feel much more exhausted than before.

She suddenly came aware of the burning hot in her eyes, and she felt the warm liquid roll down her soft features, in a stream of sorrow and frustration.

She felt embarrassed for she was crying in front of her helpers. The Tooth Fairy must not cry. And if she does, it is in private.

She pulled herself together and got up in her aching feet and legs, announcing in a strong voice, proudly and secure, as a Queen should always be.

\- Keep up the good work, girls! – she said with an assuring smile.

She then thought “out loud” in one particular fairy, and, right away, Baby Tooth appeared flying, her golden head feather gleaming in the recently raised sun.

\- Can you take care of things for a while? I just need a little pause. – Toothiana excused herself, politely as always.

 The minifairy nodded, but worried for the Tooth Fairy condition. Tooth sensed this, but simply gave her an apologetic smile.

She then went of the platform, by a narrow bridge, which linked it to another raised area.

She continued her way, carefully walking in the floating islands, hanged from the ceiling, which filled up the entire mountain cave.

She stumbled every once in a while, looking at the far ground bellow. And each time she did it, she would cautiously retreat to the inner parts of the platforms.

She was not in conditions of trusting in her balance.

Suddenly, the fairy fell on her shivering legs, that couldn’t hold on any longer.

A sob shook her body, and she felt tears in her eyes once again.

How could she be so weak?

Tooth kneeled, looking at her tiny hands, made for get under sleeping children's pillows. They were delicate, made for take care of diminute baby teeth. But they were also used to battle the Nightmare King.

She inbreathed with confidence.

Yes, she continued to be the Tooth Fairy, in all her fragility, only because she was naturally delicate. That was how she was.

But it didn’t mean that she would hesitate a second if a child was in risk! Because she was the Tooth Fairy! Flying or not!

But now, she really needed some rest…

And, because, once again, the Man in Moon himself should have been listening to her internal contemplation, she felt a soft and cool hand settle itself on her shoulder.

\- Tooth? – he whispered softly. – Are you ok?

She turned her head, looking up at the boy, locks of his snowy white hair, floating just above is bright concerned eyes.

He gasped a little, when he saw her own puffy eyes.

\- Hi Jack…

...

..

.

He did start to get worried when he couldn’t find her anywhere. Babytooth and the other fairies said that she was taking a pause, but they seemed strangely preoccupied.

It took him a while to find her. His eyes captured a small form of color, contrasting with the pinkish hues around.

And he could swear his heart nearly stopped, when he saw her kneeled on the ground, her back quivering slightly.

It seemed someone had dropped a huge weight on his heart, in the minute he sighted the satin tie imprisoning her delicate wings.

He felt like a jerk, as if he was not even _thinking_ in the moment he started defying Tooth towards that stupid bet. And probably, he really wasn’t…

He landed on the platform and quietly walked towards her, putting his hand on her feathered shoulder.

The fairy looked up at him, irises wide for a fraction of second.

He felt his heart ache even more, as he saw her puffy eyes.

_She was crying! Because of you, you stupid, mindless…_

But then her expression became soft and tender.

\- Hi Jack… - she said slowly, sending him a small tired smile.

\- Your sense of opportunity is perfect as usual… - she chuckled weakly, but her voice was hoarse from the exhaustion.

She didn’t get up from the ground. And the boy couldn’t be more worried.

He bent down, carefully put his arms under her curled form, picking her in his arms.

Her small body was much lighter than he had ever expected. Not that he had been thinking about that!

She was so tired, that the fairy was not even able of showing any signs of embarrassment. It seemed to require too much energy. But she released a pleased sigh, as the boy relieved her legs from the weight of her body, just leaving them hanging peacefully.

She felt so petit in his embrace, so fragile…

He concentrated on her face again, asking with worry in his voice.

\- Tooth, what happened?

\- Oh, it’s nothing… - she said quietly, eyes shut, nestling against his chest. – Maybe I really can’t hold on a week without flying…

\- Oh Tooth… - he said, shaking his head.

He smiled tenderly at her, as he walked to the limits of the platform. – My stubborn little fairy…

\- Hey, I’m not that little… - she said outraged, calmly peeking through one of her lavender eyes.

He just chuckled, much more relieved by the lightness of her talk.

\- Oh, from my point of view, you can’t _imagine_ how little you look right now. – he said in his husky voice, locking eyes with her.

Tooth eyes widen just a bit in amazement, him with his distinctive cheeky smile on his face. Then her irises drifted away, facing his blue hoodie again.

Jack looked forward, to the open air in front of them.

He wasn’t still sure of his flying abilities, and he wouldn’t dare to make experiences with Tooth in his arms. But there was no other way, he guessed…

\- What’s wrong? – Tooth peeked up, showing her face.

But Jack didn’t answer.

Happy thoughts, he only needed happy thoughts...

\- Oh…huh… Jack? – she said, stuttering a bit.

Jack looked down at her, his eyebrows crooked with curiosity. He could swear that he saw her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink for a second.

She looked away, with a shy smile, but talked nevertheless.

\- Thank you for being here.

And with that said she stretched herself, reaching for him.

Her lips brushed slightly against his cheek, leaving there a pleasantly hot feeling. Tooth laid again, hiding her face in his hoodie, eyes softly closed.

Jack was taken aback for a while, by the unexpected gesture, but after he recovered, he couldn’t help but smile.

He then took off from the platform, looking for Tooth’s bedroom, without even realizing that he was flying as fine as he always did.

...

..

.

He flew onto what seemed to be Tooth’s bedroom. Well, at least it was what a minifairy said.

It had a spherical shape, with a small hole in the front, similar to some species of birds' nest.

It had the same style of the other platforms in the Tooth Palace, but it was the highest of them all, isolated in the top ceiling of the big cave.

Jack landed in the small porch, before leaning himself, so he could enter through the opening, 

into the big hollow sphere.

It was dark, at first, and the primary thing that invaded his senses was the floral fragrance in the air. Then, his eyes adapted themselves, and he was able to see inside the division.

It was modestly small, enough to hold a rounded bed, full of colorful pillows and exotic fabrics. It looked very comfortable.

The room in general was decorated in an oriental style, abounding the silks and the bright colors. There was also a small divan, and a full length mirror. Vines grew in one wall, beautiful flowers sprouting in its stalk.

A veil covered the bed, elegantly open, inviting Tooth to go take a nap. Also, a few sun beams entered the room by a hole in the roof that was open to the exterior of the mountain, allowing whoever was in the bed, to see the sky through it.

And in the most distant wall, there was a mural, similar to the one in the pond bellow.

In the painting, draw in the softest colors, there were children: sleeping, playing, smiling. And above them, with tender smiles on their faces, were all the four guardians…

No wait!

In the corner, recently added to the scene, was a young hellion, hair white as the snow. So were his teeth, which were showing themselves in a wonderful smile.

Jack felt tears come to his eyes, but he avoid them in the instant.

He suddenly came aware of the warm body still in his arms, and as he seemed to remember what he came here to do, he felt Tooth cuddling herself even more.

He turned his back to the beautiful mural, walking towards the bed, the sleeping Tooth Fairy still nestled on his arms.

He tried to take the pillows out off the bed, which was a hard task, when you’ve your arms occupied. When then he finally did it, and as careful as he could, he tried to lay the fairy in her bed without waking her up.

He then watched her in her quiet sleep, trying to save that image in his mind.

It was rare to see such a relaxed look in Tooth’s face.

The boy was turning to leave, when he felt a warm touch grab is hand. He stopped in his tracks, turning to the fairy.

\- Don’t… don’t go… - she murmured, half asleep, eyelids still closed.

Jack froze.

But frozen could only be used to describe his lack of motion, because right now, his face was exactly the opposite of this particular attribute.

Jack had no idea of what to do.

He looked at the exit, the sun glowing strongly outside, inviting him to a nice, uncomplicated day, free from madly beating hearts and events that ended in deep flushed faces, awkward silences and months without any contact with each other.

It would be much easier.

And then his eyes drifted to the Fairy.

Her eyes softly closed, hidden under her pink eyelids, the magenta eyelashes brushing gently against her cheek.

She wasn’t blushing now. No, she was in a much quiet place, away from all the pain, from any mess or embarrassment. Her lips were slightly apart, helping her breath calmly in her sleep.

Jack inbreathed anxiously, and glancing one last time to the stress-free sun outside, he opted to stay, timidly sitting on the mattress.

He perfectly heard the pumping from his heart in his hears, as he carefully laid himself next to the fairy.

She nestled herself against him, clutching the blue fabric of his hoddie in one hand. And in the unconsciousness of her sleep, she released a pleased sight.

He hadn’t realized he had stop breathing.

The fairy felt really warm, her hyper accelerated metabolism continuously eradiating pure heat. But it didn’t seem bother Jack.

Actually, he realized startled, that it felt indeed… nice. It was different from everything he had ever sensed. And it was strangely good.

Because, despite her own warmth, he also felt warm inside, right in his core. And, being it the exact opposite from the cold light which filled his body when he used his ice powers, it was with great curiosity that he noticed that this new feeling made him extremely happy too.

It was like an undiscovered part of him, and that only now did he come aware of its existence.

He felt... complete.

And that was probably the best feeling in the whole world, the serenity of being one and at the same time, being everything. And he could only be thankful that he had found it.

                

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! :D


End file.
